


Trapped Together Till Halloween

by RebaJean



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaJean/pseuds/RebaJean
Summary: The senshi are tired of Usagi & Mamoru fighting and strand them alone together unconscious and unclothed. This was my version of what might happen for one of the scenarios for a  story contest challenge on my old website many years ago. First season AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and subsequent commercial rights holders/licensees. This story is not intended for monetary gain or tangible profit, but purely for entertainment of the readers
> 
> The senshi and Mamoru are unaware of each other's secret identities.

Prologue

“They’re at it again,” Motoki gestured with his head as he slid into the booth with the senshi.

“We’ve tried everything,” commented Ami.

“Yeah,” emphasized Rei. “Setting them up on blind dates, disappearing and leaving them at parties and outings alone together, even locking them in the arcade,” she enumerated.

“Nothing worked for more than a couple of days,” Motoki sighed, resting his head on his elbows on the table.

“We haven’t tried absolutely ‘everything;’ there’s still plan ‘M,’ the ultimate vacation trip,” pitched Minako.

“Oh, no. That’s just too mean, cruel, and illegal,” complained Ami.

Makoto shrugged. “It might be worth a try.”

Motoki looked confused, “What’s this ultimate plan?”

Rei’s expression became positively evil. “Minako came up with this, she will take the fall if we get caught.” She went on to explain plan “M.” The plan consisted of rendering Usagi and Mamoru unconscious and depositing them together nude in a double sleeping bag, stranding them together with no clothes until Halloween on a remote barren island.

The isolated, barren island, with no trees or large bushes and very little grass or other vegetation, is too far to swim elsewhere. Their sleeping bag is to be left on a futon on the floor of a stone shelter building. There is a supply of fresh water and sufficient driftwood on the beach for fires but not to build a boat or raft. In addition to the food supplies, they have fish hooks and line, two knives, a box of matches, and a lantern with a supply of kerosene.

They would be left enough prepackaged food, fruit, and vegetables to last for a month (no coffee, junk food, candy, ice cream, or chocolate). Minako “kindly” added a bowl of strawberries, one can of whipping cream, one bottle of chocolate syrup, a VERY large jug of wine, one bottle of generic pain reliever tablets, and a variety of massage oils.

“How do we get them there?” asked Motoki.

“Let us worry about that; the less you know, the better,” answered Rei. “We will need you to borrow your cousin’s boat to pick them up though.”

“Maybe this will shock them into getting along and working together,” added Makoto thoughtfully.

“They might even end up a couple,” giggled Minako.

Ami looked troubled. “Would Usagi be safe with Mamoru?” she asked Motoki.

Motoki blushed, “She will be fine, he would be a perfect gentleman. If he even notices that she is a girl, that is.” He shook his head. Mamoru could be pretty dense about stuff like that sometimes. “What about if there is some kind of trouble?” he questioned.

Ami brought a cell phone like device out of her purse (her senshi communicator, but Motoki didn’t need to know that). “We’ll give them one of these. It’s only programmed to communicate with similar devices. I have one for each of us.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Fantasy Island

Back on the deserted island, Usagi awoke overly warm, make that extremely warm, her head buried under the covers. She was nestled in a snug, extremely smelly cocoon. Underneath the putrid stench was another musky, masculine odor, she recognized from their many crashing encounters. Sleepily she protested, "Phew! I told you not to eat that beany burger with triple cheese, onions and the side of beans and rice. Mamoru wake up and STOP FARTING!"

Usagi's head shot out of the stinky sleeping bag. As she gulped the fresh air, she looked around in wide-eyed astonishment. The vast blue sky met the darker sea. A barren sandy, rocky beach stretched in either direction. Inland it merged with the scrubby ground cover. Where was she and why was she sleeping with Mamoru, she wondered frantically. She started wiggling, trying to disengage herself from their tangle of arms and legs.

Mamoru clutched her more tightly and began pleading. "No, Princess, don't leave me. Must you go already? We were only married last night. Don't you love me anymore? Give me another chance to try and please you." He sobbed brokenly, still drifting in the remnants of his drug-induced fantasy.

Usagi was shocked by the awareness that she could feel only the touch of his bare flesh against hers. She realized with dismay that much of the warmth she felt was kindled desire. Mamoru's leg wasn't the only part of him clasped between her thighs.

"Just one more chance," Mamoru begged. His hands caressed her back and buttocks as he nibbled and nuzzled her breasts. He left a trail of hot caresses up her shoulder and neck. Usagi swore that the more she wiggled and struggled to break free, the more hands he grew. The man must be an octopus. And the way his lower regions moved against her hips and rhythmically slid between her legs was doing things to her insides that she didn't want to think about. She never knew she could get that hot and wet. She wanted more of him, damn-it!

As Mamoru's trail of kisses finally reached Usagi's lips, she gave in with a moan and returned the kisses fervently. Panting heavily, Usagi drew back. Her breath tickled Mamoru's neck as she nibbled on his ear. She drew a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Mamoru, Stop it!"

Mamoru reflexively covered his ears and cried out in pain. His eyes popped open and he croaked in astonishment, "Odango? What happened to my Princess?"

Usagi hissed furiously only a few decibels lower than before, "Mamoru-baka, you horny hentai, stop trying to fuck me and listen. Use the head on the end of your neck instead of the one between your legs!"

Still dazed and confused, Mamoru could not believe the foul language coming out of his innocent bunnie’s mouth. He looked around in puzzlement; what kind of weird dream was this. He asked the dream Usagi, who felt entirely real, "Where are we and what happened? Why did you change your hair?"

Usagi snapped angrily, "How the hell should I know? We've been kidnapped and dumped somewhere."

What did he mean change her hair? Running her hands through her much shorter hair, she wailed, "and they butchered my beautiful hair. It took years to grow." Tears ran down her cheeks and she hiccuped as she tried not to sob over the loss of her hair, on top of all the other trauma. It was all just too much to believe. It must be a nightmare.

Mamoru rubbed his damaged ears and massaged his throbbing temples. He was developing a splitting headache. "The last thing I remember was answering my door last night. Rei pushed her way in and dragged me back into the kitchen. She said that she had a gift for me. She grabbed my arm and scratched it with something sharp. Then the next thing I knew I was with the Princess but she disappeared and turned into you yelling at me. My ears still hurt," Mamoru finished with a whine.

Usagi related her tale. "I was over at Ami's. She said she had a vitamin shot that would help me remember better for the next test. That's the last thing I remember. What have those bitches done to us?" Usagi complained bitterly, twirling the ends of her much shorter hair around her fingers.

Mamoru's dark complexion suddenly went pale and greenish, sweat beaded on his forehead, and began trickling down the side of his face. "I don't feel so good. I think I'm going to hurl," he gasped as he struggled out of the sleeping bag and staggered down the beach. Usagi couldn't help noticing that his once proudly waving staff wilted quickly as he waddled toward the waves.

Just as he reached the edge of the water, Mamoru dropped to his knees, and did indeed lose his lunch, dinner, and several other meals from the amount he spewed. The poor man continued to wretch until nothing was left. Just as he straightened, he clutched his stomach and an expression of unbearable pain crossed his face. He crawled out into the water until it reached mid-thigh level. Mamoru slumped down into a miserable huddle, the water covering him to his neck.

Usagi, concerned for his misery, crawled out of the sleeping bag and approached the edge of the ocean. Mamoru reddened brightly and gasped, "Don't come in the water, I think I'm done, but wait a few minutes until everything washes away." His expression was one of utter humiliation. In the space of a few minutes, his greatest adversary had seen him go from the throes of passion to releasing every disgusting bodily discharge possible. He would stay in the water until the high tide covered him, he decided miserably. He would never live this down.

Usagi waited for several minutes on the shore, her concern for him visible in her expression. "Mamoru-baka, are you okay? Come out of the water. Do you want me to help you?" Mamoru hung his head and refused to answer. Usagi splashed her way to where the humiliated man crouched and hauled him to his feet. Mamoru gaped. Who would have thought a little thing like her could move him around that way. Usagi supported Mamoru as they staggered to the shore and he collapsed on the sleeping bag.

Mamoru rested for several minutes as Usagi sat quietly next to him. Tired of sitting, she bounced up and began walking up and down the beach. Seeing that Mamoru appeared to be feeling better and that his normal color had returned, she couldn't resist taunting him just once. "I told you not to eat that mess Motoki made for the special last night! Even I know better than to eat one of his 'experiments' the first time he tries it."

Mamoru smiled weakly up at her from his position sprawled across the sleeping bag. She stood over him, her hands on her hips, arms akimbo, and feet planted in a wide stance. Attempting to look stern, her eyes danced with laughter. Mamoru stretched lazily and rolled over on his back, propping up on his elbows. He smirked back at her insolently. Raising one eyebrow and drawling, Mamoru questioned, "You do realize, Odango, don't you, that both of us are still totally nude, and we are alone together on this deserted beach?"

Mamoru snickered at her outraged gasp and her lovely cherry red blush. The blush continued down her neck and across her chest he noted with interest. He continued in a low and husky voice, "Do you realize how absolutely gorgeous you are? Do you know what you are doing to me?"

Usagi giggled nervously, dancing backwards to evade his weak lunge toward her. "I can guess; it's pretty obvious when you're not all covered up by that ugly green jacket!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Jill Went Up the Hill

As they spent the rest of the morning exploring the small island, Usagi kept a wary eye on Mamoru. From time to time the unexpected, and somehow dangerously appealing, new side of his personality came into play. He made no attempt to disguise his admiring gaze when she frequently caught his attention. It didn't take a genius to figure out that his body found her unclothed state to be extremely and almost unbearably appealing. Mamoru noticed that Usagi often surreptitiously glanced his way as well, when she thought he wasn't looking. A silly grin spread across his face as he marveled to himself 'she wants me'. She may think that he was her enemy and that they hated each other, but he would wager that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

They had to find some clothes for that girl before her fair skin burned to a crisp. And if he wanted some relief from his now almost constant state of sexual tension and increasing frustration, he thought wryly. The voice of his conscience's evil twin added, she probably wouldn't respond favorably to any direct advances . . . at least not yet.

After exploring the beach for some distance in both directions, Usagi and Mamoru retrieved the sleeping bag, now their only possession, from the sand. Mamoru shook out the sand from the folds and draped the bag over Usagi's shoulders, "Here you take it."

Giving him a dirty look, she retorted, "Gee, thanks! Let me carry it up the hill."

Mamoru's face reddened slightly, "You're starting to look pink on, ah, the areas that don't usually get exposed to the sun. I wouldn't want you to get all burned."

She sniffed, "Oh." He was actually being considerate, not just lazy. Usagi used the excuse to look his way. "What about you?"

Mamoru ran his hand through his hair, unconsciously preening. "Oh, it's ok. I've been running out in the sun all summer. I don't think I'll burn any."

"What about the where the sun don't shine?" Usagi asked glancing pointedly at the parts in question.

"Ah, the running shorts I wear don't do much to block the UV. I wouldn't want to get any tan lines that somebody might see, ya know," he added with a grin.

"Just who would want to look at you anyway? As if," Usagi rolled her eyes.

Mamoru stiffened, "Lots of girls. Rei. You. You've been doing a lot of looking today, anyway."

"Have not!" Usagi retorted in embarrassment, a blush betraying her guilt.

"Have too. I saw you looking at me!" Mamoru crowed. "You're looking at me now."

"Am not! There's NOTHING much there to see anyway," Usagi replied insultingly.

The two continued their meaningless argument until they reached the crest of the hill and could finally see the rest of the island. As far as they could see, there was more sandy, rocky beach and more scrubby vegetation. A stand of weedy-looking saplings, not really either bushes or trees, grew beside a three-sided concrete block, tin-roofed building. A single pier extended into the water below.

The two marooned castaways ran down the hill to investigate. On the other side of the shed was a concrete picnic table and benches next to a fire pit. The top of the table was piled high with boxes covered by an olive drab tarp labeled "U. S. Army" over stamped with "surplus". Another picnic table occupied the interior of the shelter. On one exterior side of the shelter was an additional L- shaped concrete block enclosure about 2 meters high. A pipe with a single tap extended out of the wall at about a 1-1/2 meter height and the floor sloped toward a single pit privy hole at the back.

While Mamoru looked around the shelter, Usagi began tearing into the boxes. "Food!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Mamoru began examining the boxes not already destroyed by her frantic pawing. Usagi watched him from across the table, her cheeks stuffed with the contents of the three army ration packages now littering the ground. Mamoru tallied the inventory on his fingers: seven crates of surplus army rations and other preserved food, one box of camping supplies, one box of fresh cheeses, bread, fruits, and vegetables, a barrel of wine, and one basket. He picked up the basket and eyed it suspiciously.

"Oh pretty!" Usagi snatched the pink basket from his hands and tore open the red foil covering the contents. A heart shaped card described it as the "Honeymoon Suite Sampler". A short note scribbled at the bottom of the card said only, "Hope you two Love Birds enjoy your tropical island "Honeymoon". See you on Halloween!" Usagi screamed in rage, "Mina! I'm going to kill her!" She blushed as she passed the note to Mamoru.

Poking through the basket, the nature of its contents dawned on her. She angrily threw a pair of black ten-centimeter high heel sandals against the wall. Fishing out some scraps of red and black lace and netting, she dropped them to the floor in disgust. The remainder of the basket was filled with scented oils, candles, and bath soaps. "Oh, look at this!" Usagi exclaimed delightedly as she retrieved a tiny box of fresh strawberries, chocolate candies, and a bottle each of whipping cream and chocolate syrup. "More food!"

Mamoru picked up the scraps of cloth from the floor. A rather bemused expression crossed his face as he held up a pair of black fishnet stockings and accompanying bits of see-through lingerie. Turning back to Usagi, he quipped, "Hey, Odango! This outfit and those shoes would look great on you! If you didn't trip over your own feet and fall and break your neck, that is." Mamoru was the only one laughing at his lame joke as Usagi glared at him angrily.

Returning to pawing through the basket, Usagi found the last item. A rather plain box, marked ultra large economy size, 100 units, was nestled underneath the loosely packed soaps. Usagi quickly tore open the box and pulled out a small foil wrapped square. Holding it up, she stared at it curiously. "What's this?"

When Mamoru saw the item she was holding, he collapsed on the floor laughing uncontrollably. "You. Don't. Know. What. That. Is?" He grinned sarcastically at her, "I'm embarrassed to have to explain it to you. Have you ever heard the story about the birds and the bees…" He began, in between bouts of gasping laughter.

"Oh shit!" Usagi exclaimed and dropped the package in horror. She glared at Mamoru and threw the box at his head. Mamoru easily caught her throw a few inches from its target. "Mina must have thought you were gonna get lucky. Don't count on it! Don't even think about it!" Usagi shot over her shoulder as she stalked outside.

If only he could STOP thinking about it, Mamoru sighed. Resuming his search, he still came up with one necessary thing missing – there were absolutely no clothes in any of the boxes. And it wouldn't help his "problem" at all if Usagi actually wore the things Mina had provided. Mamoru grinned wickedly. He didn't care about himself; there was no one there to see him anyway except Odango. And she certainly deserved every bit of "teasing" he could inflict on her. Of course if it really became necessary, a simple transformation to Tuxedo Kamen would provide more garments than the two of them needed in the balmy island climate. But there was no need for Odango to know his secret, not just yet anyway.

Usagi stalked up and down outside the shelter fuming. She would kill all the senshi. What was Mina thinking? As if she would touch . . . that THING, named Mamoru.

For some reason, the discarded army tarp caught her eye. It was that disgusting shade of green; the one that seemed to be Mamoru's favorite color. It certainly was a large amount of . . . cloth. Usagi had an idea. "Hey, Mamoru-baka, did you find anything in there to cut with?"

A little while later, Usagi looked dubiously at the "poncho" that Mamoru held up in front of her. He handed her a short length of rope and tossed the green cloth over her head. Usagi twirled around, covered from shoulder to mid-thigh in the latest creation from "La Maison de Mamoru". "I don't think it will win any awards but it will keep the sun off until your skin tans," Mamoru commented.

"Aren't you going to make yourself one?" Usagi asked.

"Nah," Mamoru grinned, "I'm already tan."

"Well could you at least make some sort of covering so I don't have to stare at that tiny excuse for a . . ." Usagi smirked.

Mamoru whirled angrily, "It's NOT tiny! Nobody asked you to look anyway. I guess I could use something to keep the sand off my butt when I sit on the ground."

Mamoru busily cut and ripped another small length of cloth from the tarp. Punching a couple of holes on the corners, he wrapped it around his hips and laced a cord through to hold it in place. Adjusting his garment fastidiously so the slit was up the side of one leg, he took the knife and cut a corresponding slit on the other side to just below his hip bone. His "kilt" covered the back of his butt, just barely. He strutted up and down the shelter imitating a model on a catwalk, while Usagi laughed hysterically at his expressions and gestures. She looked down at her tent dress. "Mamoru-baka, you gotta make me a bikini top and I want a skirt like yours too. This thing is too hot to wear all day."

At Mamoru's insistence, they spent the rest of the afternoon stowing their supplies inside the shelter, gathering a pile of grass and weeds to cushion the sleeping bag, and looking for edible plants. Their luck held when they found an abandoned vegetable patch nearby. Mamoru finally gave in to Usagi's pleading. She napped away the rest of the day while he fished off the pier for their evening's dinner.

Usagi and Mamoru stuffed themselves on baked fish and fried taro roots and greens. They collapsed contentedly next to each other on the tarp spread on the beach by the remains of their fire. Mamoru idly poked the embers with a stick and muttered, "I'm going to mutilate Motoki and all your friends." He spun yet another wild plan for vengeance. Usagi agreed absently during the pauses in his rant, watching the play of light and shadow across the planes of his face and the outline of his body. He was as lean as a long distance runner, but not gaunt or emaciated. His musculature showed the strength and grace of a martial artist or gymnast without the bulk of a body builder.

Mamoru poked Usagi. "Huh?" she responded.

"You asleep or just spaced out?" he teased. "Let's take a dip and cool off. We've worked pretty hard today; or should I say at least I have," he added.

"I've done just as much as you have. Don't give me any crap about fishing being hard work. You were propped against the dock asleep most of the time anyway," Usagi returned. Adding, "You could use a good soaking. There's been quite a smell coming from your direction since the wind changed."

Mamoru rolled over close to Usagi and sniffed exaggeratedly up and down the length of her body, "Umm, yum, the odor of hot, sweaty," adding, "horny female," as he quickly rolled away again.

Mamoru jumped to his feet and ran into the surf. Usagi was not following. She just sat there looking at him with a bored expression. "Aren't you going to chase me?" he taunted.

"Whatever for?" she replied loftily. "I'm certainly not interested in catching YOU."

For once Mamoru was left without a flippant comeback. He stalked back up the beach, reached down and grabbed Usagi's hands and bodily towed her toward the water without a word. "Let me go, you Neanderthal!" Usagi dug in her heels, leaving two furrows in the sand as she was dragged into the water. When the water reached waist high on the tiny girl, Mamoru swept a leg behind her knees, knocking her off balance and dunked her under the water. He shoved her up and down several times as if she were a lump of laundry being washed.

Finally ceasing, he smiled broadly at the sputtering, fuming girl. "There all clean." Mamoru dived under the water and disappeared as she approached with murder in her eyes. Usagi searched futilely for Mamoru. As soon as she turned and headed back toward the beach, Mamoru shot up from beneath the waves, grabbed her around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder.

Stopping on the beach to grab the torch that he made from a bundle of grasses and twigs, and kick dirt over the fire, he stooped to retrieve the tarp. Usagi ceased her futile attempt to pummel Mamoru senseless and struggled loose. She dropped with a thud on to the tarp. She folded her arms stubbornly and refused to move. "I'm not going anywhere until you apologize," she hissed.

"For what?" Mamoru asked "innocently".

"Insulting me, manhandling me like some caveman, dumping me in the water, carrying me upside down, getting us stuck on this stupid island because of your stupid arguing, . . ." she was just getting started on the list.

"You insulted me first," he replied blandly.

"Urrrgghh!" Usagi screamed. "I do NOT feel like arguing now. I'm tired and I want to go home!" she cried out, on the verge of tears.

Mamoru sighed tiredly, "I know." He picked up Usagi and the tarp in one motion and carried both back up the hill to the shelter. After setting her down on the bench he took the tarp back out, shook it, and dropped it on the table. Gesturing toward their sleeping bag, he said, "We're both tired. Let's get some rest."

Usagi stared blankly at the candle Mamoru lit before extinguishing the torch. Her eyes widened as she watched him strip off his wet wrap and drape it over the bench. "What? It's wet. I wouldn't sleep in that stiff scratchy thing anyway." He grinned as he added, "Neither will you."

Mamoru sprawled lazily on half of the sleeping bag and patted the side left. He questioned, "Tu veux coucher avec moi ce soir, n'est-ce pas?"

Usagi looked at him blankly. "Isn't that a line from Moulin Rouge?" "I don't get it."

"It pretty much goes, You want to sleep with me tonight, don't you?" Mamoru fluttered his eyelids as if flirting.

Usagi answered, "No I don't and I don't know if you can be trusted. You've been coming on to me all day."

Mamoru pouted, "I can be a good boy. I don't bite, unless you want me to. I promise to behave and not try anything unless you say that's what you want, ok?"

Usagi finally agreed halfheartedly. She pulled the heavy poncho off over her head and tossed it over the table. Watching her appreciative audience out of the corner of her eye, his interest was apparent and he made no effort to conceal the fact. Usagi warily joined her nemesis in the sleeping bag, scooting to the far side and turning her back toward him. Mamoru rested, hoping that sleep would soon come.

Although Usagi tried to remain quiet, Mamoru could hear the quiet whimpers and sniffles as she cried. She had reached the end of her endurance. Mamoru instinctively reached for Usagi and pulled her close. He stroked her hair and back and murmured meaningless, but soothing nothings. "Sh, don't cry, Usako. We're safe and well. Nothing will happen. Go to sleep little one, don't cry."

After a time, her frantically beating heart, like that of a little bird or frightened rabbit, slowed as she calmed. Her breathing quieted and she drifted into sleep. Mamoru imagined that sleep would be a long time in coming to him. It was his last thought as he drifted off as well.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Unadulterated mush, spiced with red sauce**

On that particular morning Mamoru awoke first. He grinned and added one more day to his informally tally. One more dawn found them entwined together, although when they went to sleep they kept carefully apart. This time Usagi had gathered him close. She made the nicest, softest pillow he could imagine.

Usagi awoke to see an amused pair of dark blue eyes blinking up at her. As she gasped and started to scream at Mamoru, she shut her mouth abruptly. She blushed from the roots of her hair to as far down as he could see. She was the one holding his face clasped between her breasts. Mamoru stretched, smiled cockily and said, "Good morning, O beautiful one." He didn't know why he had never tried teasing her with extravagant compliments before. Her flustered reaction was every bit as much fun as her angry response to his taunts at the arcade.

"Don't say anything baka!" Usagi warned Mamoru, He really wasn't doing anything to take advantage of his position. In the week and a half they had been marooned on this boring island, he had behaved surprisingly well. Their angry, vicious shouting matches had mellowed to friendly arguments. And apart from an occasional lingering touch and the kisses they shared; well . . . she certainly wasn't going to complain about that.

As if responding to her last thought, Mamoru reached up and ran his fingers lightly down the side of her face. Rolling over on his side, his lips "accidentally" grazed the top of one breast on their path up to her lips, where they lingered. He drew back and regarded her seriously. Usagi wondered what had changed his mood. "What?" she asked imperiously.

"I wonder," he began. "I was just thinking how much I hate to miss class. I was wondering if they told the school anything, yours or mine. Or what they said to my boss at work, or they told your parents," he finished somberly.

Usagi looked rather upset at the thought. Her eyes started to take on that teary look that was so familiar to Mamoru. He reached over and pulled her up against his chest. "Hey, don't get upset. I didn't want to make you cry," he cajoled.

Usagi hissed, "I'm not sad. I'm just so pissed I want to kill someone."

"I know that feeling," Mamoru seconded.

Changing moods again, Usagi brightened, "At least I'm missing school!"

Usagi was so predictable. "Awe, don't you miss it just a little, tests, homework, detention, and all that?" Mamoru teased.

"Not at all," she tossed back.

They spent the morning in the same way as the past few days, a leisurely swim, followed by a breakfast of tasteless K-rations and idle conversation.

After two or three days, they had experienced all the delights their tropical island "paradise" had to offer: baking on the beach, swimming, hiking its boring terrain, watching the stars at night, fishing, eating, and sleeping. Usagi had been so adamant about murdering Mina for leaving her basket of "honeymoon" treats, that Mamoru had not dared to suggest trying any of them out. With one exception, the massage oils did make a nice sunscreen/suntan lotion. He had noticed Usagi dawdling when applying it to the places he couldn't reach, as much as he had lingered when applying it to her.

Following breakfast, they settled down to "serious" work until lunch. Mamoru had taken it upon himself to informally tutor Usagi as a way to help keep his own memory current. Out of extreme boredom she had readily agreed to practice conversations in all the languages they studied, especially dealing with dining out, shopping, travel, or torturing and maiming their former friends. Practicing English, French, and the few bits of Chinese and Russian Mamoru had acquired, kept them occupied for several hours each day. The wet hard-packed sand and pointed sticks served for anything they needed to write. Usagi quickly learned all the swear words Mamoru knew and creatively applied them concerning Motoki and the senshi.

She balked however, at more than a few minutes of lessons in math, science, and history. Mamoru learned more than he had ever wanted to know about fashion designs, comparative shopping for clothes, popular manga and anime, and a surprising amount about grading and appraising precious gems.

Of course they continued their frequent arguments over anything and everything under the sun. While they were gradually acknowledging their growing attraction to one another, neither wished to stop the arguments they both loved. So in that sense, the evil plan so carefully carried out by their so-called friends was a failure. Usagi and Mamoru would never stop arguing.

"I wonder where we are," Usagi commented one lazy afternoon as they stood at the top of the hill, watching in vain for passing ships.

"Well from the pattern of the stars at night, the days being warmer than back home, and the army surplus that those 'evil youmas' left us, I'd say we are quite a ways south. They probably bought the supplies in Okinawa or somewhere near there. We might be somewhere in the Ryukyu Islands," Mamoru hazarded.

"Well I'd guessed we were farther south, since it's warmer. But I wouldn't have thought of all that other stuff," Usagi replied.

"What do you want to do now? I'm bored," Usagi whined as she followed Mamoru down the hill toward the beach.

"I was thinking about going for a run. You can join me if you want," he answered half-heartedly. Usagi wouldn't keep pace with him and she would probably indulge in a constant stream of chatter punctuated by complaints. No matter how fond of the girl he had become, he was accustomed to far more solitude than their stranding together on the island allowed. And regretting his previous behavior, he didn't want to just snap at her and tell her to get lost. Their enforced togetherness had made him far more aware of how easily her feelings could be hurt. He had finally admitted to himself that he cared about her more than he had ever realized.

What he really needed was something to fight with and vent his frustration. Mamoru regarded Usagi speculatively. She was tiny but tough. Although he didn't think she had ever taken any formal martial arts training, he knew she sometimes sparred with Rei or Makoto. He growled; those bitches would be going a few rounds with him as well as Usagi when they got off this stupid island. "Hey, Odango. You want to spar a little? I could use the practice."

"Sure," Usagi grinned viciously. She felt like kicking some butt herself.

The opponents circled warily. Throwing punches and kicks, dodging and feinting, they kept their distance as they sized up one another's style and looked for weaknesses. Moving in and grappling furiously, Usagi evaded Mamoru's headlock, landing a vicious kick to his shin. She giggled and danced away as he groaned and limped toward her.

Mamoru turned and blocked Usagi's flying tackle in mid air. Too late he realized they were over balanced and going down hard. Mamoru twisted to land on his back as the sack of rocks that was Usagi thudded down on top of him. Only a muffled "Oof" sounded as her elbow caught him in the ribs. She collapsed face down on his stomach.

A strangled, "Usa, you're sitting on my face," emerged from beneath her short skirt. The past few days had sorely tried Mamoru's self- control, and contrary to popular belief, he was not made of stone. Finally breaking, he brushed aside the offending skirt and firmly grasped her upper thighs and buttocks. Spreading her legs somewhat for easier access, he eased her forward to a more comfortable position. Usagi's outraged gasp was silenced as Mamoru growled lowly, "Usa just stay still for a few minutes and if you still want me to stop, I will."

Usagi jumped and then shivered at the intimate touch of Mamoru's tongue and lips. She moaned softly in response to his teasing tongue and nibbled caresses. Usagi groped instinctively in response beneath Mamoru's wrap and began awkwardly stroking his hardened shaft and bulging sac. Laughing softly, Mamoru paused and tauntingly asked, "Usa, . . . do you want me to stop now?"

Her muffled reply came immediately, "No, no, please don't stop!"

Mamoru resumed Usagi's delicious torture until he felt her stiffen convulsively, and call out his name as she pulsed wetly around his probing fingers. Mamoru lay back and closed his eyes, relaxing in enjoyment of her touch. Which stopped almost immediately, as Usagi began clambering around on him. Mamoru sighed and opened his eyes, starting for a second as Usagi's huge orbs peered intently into his. They stared at each other nose-to-nose. "Hey, baka, why did you go to sleep?" Usagi asked.

"I wasn't asleep," he retorted defensively. "I was just enjoying, . . . Why did you stop?"

"Well I thought you were falling asleep," she answered.

Distracted again, Mamoru's overly active guilty conscience began to add its annoying comments to the background traffic in his thoughts. Mamoru's arms closed around Usagi and he cradled her on his lap as he sat up. "Babe, I'm sorry. I know I promised not to try anything with you. I won't do it again," Mamoru apologized guiltily.

"You won't?" Usagi questioned.

Mamoru smiled broadly at the sound of disappointment in her voice. "Not unless," Usagi stopped his next self-effacing speech with a finger to his lips.

"Mamoru-baka, shut up already and kiss me. Then you can show me what you want me to do for you."

Screw you, conscience, he thought as he moved to please the girl in his arms.

A very, very short time later (considering the poor man's constant state of temptation since their arrival on the island), Usagi giggled as Mamoru's release arced across the sand. She felt inordanently pleased with her new found power to drive Mamoru to such a state. And she was sure it would provide a delightful addition to her arsenal of weaponry dedicated to tormenting the most aggravating, annoying, and appealing man she had ever known.

Not more than a couple of days later, Usagi giggled and blushed as she retrieved some things from the basket on the table. Hearing Mamoru's approach through the dried grasses outside the shelter, she quickly stuffed them in her bra and concealed the sandals behind her back. Usagi grabbed the candle and headed around the corner as soon as Mamoru had crawled into their sleeping bag. "I'll be back in a minute," she called out.

After changing in the outhouse around the corner, Usagi tottered back into the shelter. She felt more silly than sexy mincing along on high heels and wearing the cheesy costume Mina had left her. She clutched a half dozen or so packages in one hand. Mamoru had rolled over and lay facing the far wall. Her entrance was wasted. Usagi pouted as she stalked over to the sleeping bag. She nudged the man buried under the covers with the tip of her sandal. Mamoru rolled over on his back and began snoring loudly. Usagi bent down and raked her nails against the stubble on his cheek and yelled, "Mamoru-baka, wake up!" One foot was drawn up, poised to kick his ribs.

A sleepy "Huh?" cut off as Mamoru's eyes widened in shock. His jaw dropped as he stared at Usagi in disbelief. She tossed the handful of packages at him in a fit of pique and turned to storm away. In an instant of blurred motion as quickly as any move of tuxedo kamen, Mamoru stood in front of her blocking her exit. "Odango?" he questioned, his eyes darkening noticeably. He reached out and grasped her arms, turning her this way and that to look at her closely before molding her to his already responsive form.

"I feel so stupid in this thing; it's embarrassing. I can't believe I am actually wearing this for you," she babbled.

"You look great. I love it. Does this mean what I hope it does?" Mamoru asked. Usagi blushed and nodded, burying her face against his shoulder, and murmured a low, "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected company. Escape!**

Mamoru slipped quietly out of bed, trying not to wake Usagi. He left the shelter and headed down to the beach. He needed some time alone to think.

~*~*~*~*~*

Running almost silently on the trolling motor, the nondescript cutter pulled up to the pier. Tossing a line over the post, the pilot tied off and went below. Pushing and shoving one another, three men emerged from the hatch and made their way across the deck to the dock. "You two stay aboard; we'll scout around and see if it's all clear to stow the loot from the last job. Jake thought he saw a fire on the hill last night when we took a look through the telescope," the skipper instructed the other men below.

~*~*~*~*~*

After Mamoru left, Usagi opened her eyes, she was glad of the chance to mull things over before she had to face him again. She could hardly believe that she had actually slept with Mamoru of all people. She never would have even considered such a thing until the senshi had dumped them here together. Mamoru loved her. He had been so sweet, gentle, and vulnerable, not at all what she had expected. She felt wonderful, almost euphoric, relaxed, and only a little stiff. She was a little raw, but no more than if she had scraped herself with a tampon applicator. It hadn't even really hurt the first time, only an uncomfortable stretching as she had wiggled and stretched herself to accommodate him. He hadn't just rammed through, tearing her, as she had heard that guys did. It had been quite late when they had finally dropped off to sleep, both too tired and sated to continue their lovemaking. She certainly wouldn't have believed that cold, teasing, grouchy Mamoru could ever be that loving.

Usagi wondered what would become of their relationship in the future; things between them were now forever changed. She had no clue what she should do about Sailor Moon's relationship with Tuxedo Kamen. She hadn't even thought of him in days. Usagi was startled out of her reverie as a shadow loomed across the shelter floor.

~*~*~*~*~*

Mamoru still wasn't sure that he hadn't dreamed it all; that had certainly happened often enough in the past. But the marks on his skin came from somewhere. He never would have imagined that Usagi would approach him because she wanted him to make love to her. She loved him. Incredible, if he wasn't so tired, he would be ecstatically shouting it to the world. He had even admitted that he loved her. He had just blurted it out, surprising them both. So much for candle lit romantic surroundings and proclamations of undying devotion. He had managed to conjure a single rose when she wasn't looking. She had had the strangest expression when he gave it to her. It was almost recognition and she had a very speculative look in her eyes, although she had said nothing beyond expressing her thanks.

His beautiful angel loved him as much as he loved her; wanted him as much as he wanted her. Now what in the world would he do about Sailor Moon? For some reason he didn't feel guilty at 'betraying' her, although he thought he should. How would Usagi react to him being Tuxedo Kamen? Would she understand when he had to leave her any time Sailor Moon was in danger? What would she think of him being that to another woman in that way? And the Princess, he had even forgotten about her. He had tremendously complicated his life last night, as if it weren't already insane enough. But she loved him and wanted him. Amazing.

A horrible sense of danger overwhelmed Mamoru's reminiscences. It was almost as if Sailor Moon were in danger nearby. Usagi was in trouble! He leapt out of the water and ran up the beach and the hill. He had transformed before he was even aware of it; he was so focused on getting to Usagi. Then he heard her terrified scream.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Mamoru?" Usagi asked as she sat up and turned to face the shelter opening. Three menacing looking men were blocking the shelter entrance. A sneaky looking short man with a pock-marked face, a large burley man that looked like a wrestler, and a cleaner, neater tall man with medium build closed in. Usagi screamed and clutched the sleeping bag tightly around her.

"Well, lookie here. We've been such good boys; somebody left us a little present," the large man sneered.

The taller man directed, "Per look through those boxes to see if there's anything worth taking. Me and Li are gonna have us a little fun now." Their exchanges took place in some obscure dialect Usagi did not know.

The three were dressed in quasi-military style looking fatigues with insignia. The taller one addressed Usagi in Chinese, "We are border sea patrol. Get up against that wall and spread out your arms and legs to be searched, Russian spy."

When he saw her look of confusion he repeated the command in broken English adding, "you American whore."

Usagi remained huddled in the sleeping bag, pretending that she couldn't understand. The taller man drew a handgun and pointed it at her, remaining in his position near the entrance. He gestured to the larger man, who approached her from the other side. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of the sleeping bag, accompanied by Usagi's ear piercing shrieks and futile kicks and punches. She was dressed only in the lace camisole and thong that Mamoru had liked so much.

A blur of black, white, and red flashed around the corner. The taller assailant screamed and dropped his weapon, his hand impaled by a red steel tipped rose. The gun skidded across the room under the table. The smallest ruffian dropped to the floor behind the pile of boxes, cowering in fear.

Usagi gasped, "Tuxedo Kamen, you came!'

Mamoru recited a standard flowery Tuxedo Kamen haiku, "For daring to assault this fair princess, I shall punish you." Actually he stole part of Sailor Moon's line. The effect was lost on the three crooks as the lines were delivered in Japanese. The large man tightened his hold on Usagi, drawing a knife and holding it to her throat. He snarled, "Back off pretty boy or the broad is history," in Chinese.

Mamoru caught enough to know he had better stall for time and think up something quick. Furrowing his face, he asked, "Nani?" Repeating, "What did you say?" and Qu'est-ce que vous disez?" He didn't have the concentration he needed to form his thought in Chinese, not a language he spoke fluently.

"I said back off dumb ass, or the bitch buys the farm," Li growled again. Switching back to the pirate's dialect, he called for Per and the captain to try and circle behind "pretty boy".

Usagi and Mamoru carefully remained motionless. Usagi's face wore an expression of extreme concentration. Mamoru was startled to see a crescent moon beginning to glow silver on her forehead. Usagi gulped nervously, what she was about to try would certainly be dangerous and something she had never attempted before. But she felt the power well up within her at her summons. Usagi said to Tuxedo Kamen, "I have an idea I want to try but I need you to distract these men so I can get away from the fat one."

Glancing quickly at the other men, the injured one was still crumpled down on the floor holding his hand and moaning. The small one was attempting to crawl over toward the table and retrieve the pistol from beneath it. Tuxedo Kamen taunted, "Hey fat boy, watch this," and conjured a rose. Quickly throwing it toward the man heading for the gun, he conjured a second that he held ready. A howl from beneath the table let them know that the rose had hit the mark.

Usagi had the distraction she needed. She pushed away Li's knife hand, simultaneously landing a blow to the man's shin, and following with a kick to the groin as she spun away. A rainbow cloud shimmered and whirled around her, hiding her from view. A flash of brilliant light followed. Tuxedo Kamen shielded his eyes to look within the light. The form revealed as the light faded was a woman with two buns and long silver blond hair, wearing a floor length white dress trimmed in gold, clasping a brilliant silver gem at chest level. Three times in turn she pointed the crystal at the three men, a sliver light shot out, and they slumped to the floor.

Usagi began to sway and started topping towards the floor. Tuxedo Kamen rushed to her side and caught her in his arms. Usagi gazed up at his face with dawning recognition. "Endymion?" she whispered.

Mamoru gasped. That was the name he remembered her calling him in his dreams. "Princess . . Serenity?" he asked.

Usagi smiled faintly, "The same. Mamoru, you've been keeping secrets. When were you going to tell me that you are Tuxedo Kamen and were Prince Endymion long ago?" She chided gently.

"What about you? You're the Princess we have all been searching for all this time. It was you all along. Why haven't you told anyone?" Mamoru retorted defensively.

"I couldn't tell anyone until just now, because I didn't know it myself," she answered. She smiled teasingly; he hadn't mentioned Sailor Moon at all. Could he have not yet made the connection yet between her three aspects? Well if not it could be fun, and a little payback for not telling her he was Tuxedo Kamen. Switching topics, Usagi asked, "Are there any more of them? Do you know where they came from?"

Mamoru guided her to the edge of the shelter, making sure they remained concealed from view and pointed to the boat moored at the pier below. "They came aboard that cutter. I don't know how many more there might be? Are you ready to find out and fight the rest?"

Usagi replied with a softly spoken, "Hai." They turned and slipped quickly down the hill. Usagi, still in princess form, approached the boat openly from the shore and walked down the pier. She called out loudly in English, "Oh boys, could you come out here and help me?"

Tuxedo Kamen gave her a thumbs-up from his concealed position on the side of the wheelhouse behind the hatchway. The pilot and two sailors aboard hurried out, curious to see the source of the female voice. Tuxedo Kamen struck the first with his cane and bashed the two remaining heads together. Tossing the three in a pile on deck, he fastidiously dusted off his gloves.

"You watch this lot and I'll see if there are any more below," he directed Usagi. A quick check below revealed no more pirates, but a well-stocked armory, a large stash of drugs, cash, and stolen loot. Tuxedo Kamen came back on deck flashing a large wad of cash. "Here's our ticket home, my dear."

Usagi smiled, "This was just too easy. What a bunch of incompetents." They tossed the riffraff over to shore and reboarded the cutter. It was an easy matter to start the engine and get underway. Mamoru grinned sardonically as they sped away in the cutter stranding the pirates on their former island "honeymoon" hideaway.

After giving Mamoru the GPS reading, Usagi went below to search for food and anything useful. Common seamen's shirts, pants, sweaters, and deck shoes should be less remarkable than Usagi's formal gown and Mamoru's white tie garb when they reached the nearest island with a ferry back to Kyushu, Japan. They had found enough currency and coins to cover both the ferry and train tickets back to Tokyo. The gold, jewels, and smuggled drugs, they would leave aboard for the harbor police, along with the criminal's location. They radioed anonymously as they left the boat at a public marina. Collapsing from their extended adrenaline rush, Usagi and Mamoru spent most of the ferry voyage and train ride home sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

**Return**

After arriving back in Tokyo, Mamoru and Usagi decided to hide out in his apartment. A late night visit by Tuxedo Kamen and Usagi to her room enabled them to corner Luna and demand an explanation. It had been gratifying to watch Luna actually cower and grovel. She knew how far a cat kicked by a red boot toe would fly out the window. Luna swore that she and Artemis had nothing to do with the evil plot and had not found out about it until after the dastardly deed was done. The senshi had refused to tell Luna and Artemis where Usagi and Mamoru had been stranded. Spotting her broach and communicator on the bedside table, Usagi snatched them up and threw them in the small bag of clothes she gathered.

Usagi and Mamoru plotted their revenge and enjoyed their last few days together. At least Usagi enjoyed the shopping trips with Mamoru and his credit card; he was less enthusiastic. It was even more fun to send him to the convenience store for 'feminine hygiene' supplies. It was not quite so much fun for Mamoru; especially when she informed him she did not feel like participating in certain activities that he had come to enjoy very much indeed. Usagi was due back home from her month long 'academic boot camp' on Halloween.

Apparently Rei had managed to hypnotize Usagi's family into believing they had sent Usagi to 'boot camp', at least that is what Luna said. Ami had altered the school's computer records to reflect Usagi's temporary re-assignment to boot camp until the end of the month. She also generated all the 'forms' her parents had filled out under hypnosis.

Motoki and Ami had performed a similar hack on the university computer, dropping all Mamoru's classes and replacing them with special topics and field seminar in psychology on his records. This meant he still had to do a major project research paper and forge his field studies log book in less than two weeks if he wanted to pass that term. Mamoru decided that killing Motoki quickly would not be good enough; he would torture him to death slowly. Mamoru decided to do his paper on the psychological effects of isolation, since he now had additional personal experience in the field.

It was Usagi's idea to visit the arcade on two occasions and totally ignore and snub the senshi and Motoki. Mamoru would only let Unazuki take their orders. She and Mamoru also put on quite a show of their involvement with each other with their public displays of affection. Even Minako's eyes popped at their 'show'.

At last everything was ready to take their revenge. Usagi used the crystal magic to transport the unknowing victims to their destination. But she and Mamoru personally delighted in giving Motoki and the girls their color makeovers and new hair styles. Reika was safely in Africa by this time, Usagi didn't believe that she had taken part in the evil plot anyway. They took pity and did provide them with a minimum of clothing; constructed from the now discarded hair of course. It should prove extremely interesting to see the senshi the next time they were called out.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Songfic" lyrics set to any of those annoying songs you can't get out of your head.

Didn't happen,

Never would,

But wouldn't it be romantic,

If it could.

WAFF warning

~*~*~*~*~*

Usagi and Mamoru could postpone their parting no longer. "I'll walk you home then," Mamoru said sadly.

"Yes, we should probably go before my dad gets home," Usagi replied unenthusiastically. As Mamoru quickly turned away, she saw his eyes glitter with liquid and one stray drop trickle down the side of his cheek. Usagi hugged him fiercely and brushed it away. Tears streamed freely down her own face.

"Don't go. Stay with me forever. Marry me now," Mamoru whispered.

Usagi cried even harder. "I can't. I'm too young. My father would never agree."

"At least take this until you can," Mamoru said as he slipped a ring on her finger.

Usagi and Mamoru slowly covered the distance to her house in silence. Mamoru attempted to lighten the mood, "It's not like it's the end of the world. We'll still see each other just about every day. I'll offer to tutor you; your parents should agree to that."

Usagi started to cry again when they reached her door. "Who am I kidding? Now I've got you, I don't ever want to let you go. So maybe I should say good-bye now before I break down again too," Mamoru offered. Usagi hugged him tightly and gave no sign of turning loose her strangle hold around his neck.

Ikuko opened the door, surprised to see her daughter there with a death hold on an extremely handsome looking young man. "Usagi come in and bring your friend. I didn't expect you back until later. Let me look at you. Oh my, you've cut your hair and you are so tan. Do either of you want something to eat?"

"Mother, this is Chiba Mamoru, my friend who was with me at the 'camp'. He tutored me in a lot of subjects."

Mamoru bowed, "I am honored to meet you. I tried to help her anyway. I think she has improved a lot with her languages and history. I didn't do quite as well with math and science, but her overall scores should improve quite a bit and there should be no danger of her having to repeat the term now."

Ikuko looked puzzled, "Isn't Chiba the name of the boy you are always fighting with at the arcade?"

Usagi blushed, "Hai, but we have learned to get along now."

"More than just get along, I would say," Ikuko remarked. The attraction between the two was obvious and the looks they exchanged were anything but subtle.

"I should be going now," Mamoru broke in.

"You must come to dinner sometime soon and meet the rest of the family, Chiba-san," Ikuko invited. She turned and went down the hall to the kitchen.

Mamoru and Usagi exchanged one last kiss before he tore himself away and left. "Goodbye, Usako. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Mamo-chan." Usagi watched Mamoru walk sadly off with his head down and his hands stuffed in his pockets. She sniffled and wiped away a few stray tears before following her mother into the kitchen.

Usagi climbed on a stool and rested her head on her arms on the kitchen counter, sighing dramatically.

"My little girl has fallen in love," Ikuko observed and came up and hugged her. "And so has Mamoru, I think."

"Hai, Mama."

"Let me see your hand, what are you wearing?" Ikuko asked.

Usagi showed her the ring Mamoru had given her, a gold band inlaid with three red roses. "Usagi, this is a very expensive gift. These stones are real garnets, rubies, peridot, and emeralds, I think. This is really not an appropriate gift for a new relationship. This is a wedding band."

"I know. Mamoru wants me to marry him," Usagi revealed.

Ikuko looked stunned, "You are too young. Your father would never give his permission. He would say you must finish school and university before you even think of such a thing."

"I know, Mama. That is what I told Mamoru. I love him very much, but I don't think I am ready for marriage yet," Usagi admitted.

"You should wear that on your other hand. Your father might notice if you are wearing a wedding band. I don't think it would be wise to mention these things to him. He would be greatly upset. I do assume you want Mamoru-san to stay alive long enough so that Kenji can become accustomed to him being around, ne?" Ikuko teased.

Late that night Usagi felt the tie she now had with Mamoru. "Mamo-chan can you hear me? I'm going to sleep now. I love you."

She felt distantly his comforting touch. "Good night, Usako. I love you too. Pleasant dreams, beloved."


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

A chorus of groans arose as the bright light hit their faces. As the senshi and Motoki opened their eyes and looked around, screams of outrage followed. After staring at each other in disbelief, a suitable interval of weeping, wailing, and wallowing in self-pity occupied the chamber inmates.

All the girls found themselves similarly attired in blue, blond, brown, and black hair pasties and thongs. Identical Mohawk hairstyles adorned their heads and their skins were stained in their trademark colors of blue, orange, green, and red from head to toe. Aside from sporting the same hairstyle as the girls, a bright yellow Motoki was unclad save new "tattoos" on his nether regions. He squirmed nervously as Ami and Minako emerged from their self-adsorption and examined his back and front side "decorations" with embarrassed interest.

Rei commented, "I think Usagi must have been really really really mad about us cutting her hair!"

Minako giggled, "Purple balls and ding-dong. There's a purple pot in the corner over there." Motoki cringed and attempted to hide his brightly colored areas with a red ball he snatched up from the floor.

Ami laughed, "His backside is bright red, just like a baboon in estrus."

"What's that?" asked Makoto.

"In heat," laughed Minako. She chanted in a sing-song fashion, "Purple pecker Peter peed. Pee pouring in the pot nine days old."

Ami grinned, "That's not quite right but it's funny!"

Makoto and Rei had been looking at their surroundings while Minako and Ami had been examining (teasing) Motoki. Makoto held up a hairy blue, blond, brown, and black object. "I think this is for Motoki."

Rei and Ami examined the room for a way out. It was shaped like an 'L' and of featureless concrete. They had been sleeping on a pile of straw in the small end. In the larger part of the room was a large dead tree with many climbable branches and a tire swing. A grassy area covered most of the room. There was a small swimming pool to one side. Half of the wall enclosing the top of the 'L' was a large mirror. A variety of balls and other sturdy toys littered the room. There was no handle or other release mechanism on the door.

Ami looked perplexed, "Guys, I think this is some kind of habitat. Maybe for primates."

Makoto and Minako picked up a couple of balls and were throwing them at each other. Rei was looking closely at the water pool.

Motoki paused in the corner and glanced around surreptitiously. He poised his purple pecker and peed in the purple pot, just like Minako's little ditty. He sauntered over and paused in front of the mirror, running one hand across his yellow ridge on his otherwise bald yellow head. He looked over to make sure none of the girls were watching him. He pulled aside his thong and scratched himself blissfully. That hairy thing itched like crazy.

Ami drifted over and cautioned Motoki, "I'd be careful what I did in front of that mirror if I were you. I told you this looks like a primate habitat; I just remembered something I read in the paper. This is Halloween and there was supposed to be a special showing of the new gorilla facility at the zoo. That's an observation window. There may be hundreds of people watching us. They probably think we're in some crazy costumes for Halloween and are part of the show."

Motoki groaned in embarrassment. He wondered if his little "performance" would be part of the evening news. Mamoru's clever revenge could not be more complete. He could just imagine Usagi and Mamoru rolling on the floor laughing as they watched him on TV.


End file.
